All software developers, in whatever language and platform, whatever methodology, will realize that there is some software that they don't want to write and that already exists. However, there may be multiple artifacts that already exist and possibly do what the programmer needs to do. Developers that write their own software conventionally will use published artifacts as building blocks in writing code within a larger project, so as to avoid re-writing software which already exists.
Complicating the problem of locating an appropriate existing artifact is that a software artifact which is appropriate for one project, may not be particularly appropriate for the same use in another project.